PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMIN CORE The Administrative Core will provide structure to facilitate the activities and meet the needs of the individual research Projects of the Center. The principal missions of the Core are: to reduce administrative barriers within and between Center Projects so researchers can focus on advancing reproductive science; foster team science by facilitating communication within the Center; engage the next generation of independent researchers; and evaluate Center progress in order to speed the pace and quality of research. The Core will reduce administrative barriers by providing centralized accounting, budgeting, and administrative services to the Project teams and to the overall Center. Furthermore, the Admin Core will ease the burden on the research teams by facilitating all grant renewals and providing regulatory support to ensure compliance for all projects and research personnel. The Core will also handle any human resources and immigration considerations. Utilizing established methodologies, the Core will foster team science to integrate the Center's research efforts and will support frequent and straightforward communication between the individual research Projects and Cores. The Core will organize in-person and virtual scientific meetings, which will increase collaboration and accelerate the pace and quality of translational research. The Core will send out request for proposals for pilot projects and assemble the Pilot Project Advisory and Assessment Committee to evaluate the applications. The Core will also evaluate Center progress by supporting Internal and External Advisory Committees, and by monitoring the progress of each Project. Through these means, the Core will facilitate and coordinate research efforts and support the dissemination of the Center's work to the reproductive health research community to further the understanding and knowledge base surrounding uterine fibroids in order to address the substantial health impact the disease has upon the nation.